Erik (FD)/Quotes
This is a list of quotes by Erik in PS4 game Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. 'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Good morning." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon, . There are lots of work to do." *'Evening:' "Good evening, ." *'Night:' "Good night. Done with work?" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Oh my, Honey Toast is very nice. Thank you very much. I'm so happy." *'Loved:' "Thank you for this wonderful gift. It's absolutely perfect." *'Liked:' "Wow, thank you. This is quite an excellent gift." *'Dislike:' "Ah, ... I...don't really like these..." *'Hated:' "Sorry, I don't like this very much." *'Horror:' "Is this a joke? Sorry, but no thanks." 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "You know, this library was built so villagers could read my father's books. We're always adding books and replacing books, so you should make a habit of visiting the library." *'1 Heart:' "This village looks like the land in a fairy tale." *'2 Hearts:' "Do you enjoy working the farm? How about teachig me about some farm work? I'm here in this village, so I ought to learn about all sorts of things." *'3 Hearts:' "You've come to read? I'm impressed. I like the smell of books. It's kind of like the smell of the forest... Calming, somehow." *'4 Hearts:' "My mother gave her all for the sake of town and I respect her. I hope there is some way that I can be of help." *'5 Hearts:' "If everyone could be sincere and kind towards people, I think there would no longer be things like war in the world." *'6 Hearts:' "I'm so happy to be with you, . Now, I can't even imagine being alone." *'7 Hearts:' "I want to keep work part-time at the library even after I get married... As long as there are people who visit the library." *'8 Hearts:' "There are various kinds of lies. There are lies told not to hurt people, it's a difficult thing." *'9 Hearts:' ", do you have someone you love? I know someone who I respect. But I don't know if it's love." *'10 Hearts:' "Someday, when we're both old, a time will come when we have to say goodbye to each other. Until then, I want to be together as much as possible." 'Festival' Christmas "Good morning. Today is Christmas, so I'm here to invite you. Will you join me later?" *'Yes:' "My answer is "yes" too! Come to the Villa at 17:00. I'm waiting!" *'No:' "Oh... I guess having a party with me wouldn't be any fun. Maybe next time." White Day ", I bought you a White Day present. Hope you like it!" Valentine's Day "You give me a Valentine's Day gift? Thank you very much. That makes me so happy." 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Newlywed:' "We just naturally finished the wedding. I must take care of my feelings." *'Expecting Children:' "It's nice being able to have a child." *'After Babies' Birth:' "Is being happy to see that our twins are born." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "How healthy. Time flies..." *'Walking Together:' "Where should we go on this nice day?" When Not Married to the Player *'Newlywed:' "I heard that you already married. Please take care of yourself." *'Expecting Children:' "Wow! You're going to have twins? That will be a big challenge. Good luck." *'After Babies' Birth:' "Congratulations on your new twins." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "Do the twins enjoy reading books?" *'Walking Together:' "Where do you want to go?" 'Rival Marriage Lines' *'Newlywed (on Summer 1):' "It's very fun to be back from our college days! I'm going to wait for Sonja to be pregnant!" *'The player try to talk to Sonja (when she is pregnant):' **"-...!" (e.g. "P-Patricia!") **"Please don't talk to Sonja right now. She's pregnant, so please let her some sleep." *'After Leno is Born (Comment One):' "I'm so happy the baby was born safe and healthy... It's hard to see someone you care about in a hospital bed like that..." *'After Leno is Born (Comment Two):' "The baby? Leno doesn't cry very much. It's nice that he's not trouble but sometimes I worry." *'After Leno is Grown (Comment One):' "When I look at Sonja and Leno, I feel like doing the best I can every day. I'm very happy about that." *'After Leno is Grown (Comment Two):' "Leno loves books. It seems picture books just aren't enough anymore." 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "What is my wish? For me to be a good student, of course!" *'Win a Contest:' "You won? Wow, congratulations!" *'Talk to Much:' "Do you need something?" Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes